


wedding bells

by vampireluv



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, and max is will's groomswoman, basically a wedding fic au :), because.., dustin is the wedding officiant, el is mike's groomswoman skldfsjdfldfj, holly is the flower girl obviously, i got so Emotionally writing this im so....., jonathan is will's best man, lucas is mike's best man, mike and lucas are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireluv/pseuds/vampireluv
Summary: “You guys-” Dustin huffed before chuckling. “Let me finish this, okay? Patience is key, after all..By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may finally kiss Will, Mike-”“Don’t mind if I do,” Mike mumbled as he wrapped an arm around Will’s waist and pulled him close. “Hi, Mr. Byers, ready to kiss the other Mr. Byers, aka me?” he teased.“Oh shut up,” Will snorted as he wrapped a hand on the back of Mike’s neck and connected their lips.And yeah, Mike can’t wait to kiss his husband every single second of every single minute of every single day for the rest of his life.





	wedding bells

**Author's Note:**

> someone on tumblr send me an ask about how i envisioned the byeler fic..so here you guys have it!! i hope you guys enjoy it xox

Mike couldn’t believe that he was standing here: at the altar waiting for the love of his life to walk down the aisle with Joyce by his side. He looked around the scenery, quietly thanking the rest of the party for making sure everything would be perfect on this day. 

At first, Mike wasn’t sure if having an outside wedding was the right thing since the weatherman forecast that it would be rainy and chilly, however, here they are standing underneath the bright warm sun. However, Mike wouldn’t have cared if it was raining or not- being around Will makes him warm enough. Knowing that he will get to marry his childhood friend is more than enough. Fuck the weather. 

Mike wanted to honor Castle Byers (especially since he indirectly pushed Will to destroy it years ago) and had volunteered that section of the woods to be where the ceremony took place. Castle Byers had slowly turned into Mike’s third home (apart from his own house and the Byers’ house) and he wanted to make sure it was included in this grand occasion. After all, that’s where Mike had given Will his promise ring and after a few years, Mike finally proposed, but that’s another story. 

“You okay, man? You keep zoning out and smiling at the trees,” Lucas snorted as he walked up to his position besides Mike. 

Mike couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he turned to face his best man. “Yeah, I’m great. Fuck, more than great. I-I can’t believe this is happening. I’m so unbelievably happy, Lucas.” 

“I know...I know, dude,” Lucas mumbled as he looked at the <strike> boy </strike> man in front of him. He licked his lips and rested a hand on Mike’s shoulder. “I’m happy for you. I really fucking am. You deserve this after...everything. You and Will deserve so much happiness.” He squeezed the other’s shoulder. “You still are a nerd though. A big one.”

“I know..I know. You won’t let me forget that I’m a nerd. I have it imprinted in my mind,” Mike joked. He patted Lucas’s hand and grinned, tearfully. “I- Thank you. Really. For accepting the best man position and helping me pick the rings and the tux. And just being there for me over the years especially for knocking some sense in me. I hope you know that you’re my best friend. No matter what. I’m just as happy to see Dustin and you happy together. It makes me very proud.”

Lucas couldn’t help but blush when Mike mentioned his boyfriend. He shrugged and pushed Mike gently. “Stop getting emotional, Wheeler. It isn’t attractive,. Plus, of course, I had to help you with the tux. Your fashion sense...is not good,” he joked but smiled small. “Uh- no, I should be thanking you for choosing me. I know we are best friends, but...yeah I thought it was going to be Nancy or Dustin-”

“Nah, I’m too cool for that,” Dustin cut Lucas off as he walked up to them with El and Max. “I’m definitely more of a wedding officiant, huh?” He grinned as he kissed Lucas’s cheek. “After all, I’m the reason Will and Mike got their heads out of their ass and made a move. It makes sense that they asked me to marry them.”

“You were the reason? I’m pretty sure that El and I did the heavy lifting and helped them get together, Henderson. Get it right,” Max quipped as she playfully punched Dustin’s shoulder. 

“Mhm, if I hadn’t broken up with Mike then he wouldn’t have been available to awkwardly flirt with Will,” El chimed in, teasingly as she smiled at Mike. 

“It is my wedding day. I can’t believe I’m being bullied still-”

“We will always bully you, Wheeler. You’re just too easy,” Max interrupted, however, she smiled at him. After years of animosity between both of them, they finally fixed things between them. Mike apologizing for being a dick and Max accepting the apology. If anything, they both realized that the stupid competition they had was hurting their partners and the party as a whole. 

“Oh, fuck off, Max,” Mike retorted as he rolled his eyes albeit fondly. Just because they were friends that doesn’t mean they dropped the sarcastic remarks. 

“Language, Mike,” Jonathan made a “tsk” sound as he walked up to the young adults. “You expect me to give you my blessing with that nasty mouth?”

“Joyce already gave me hers. Plus, you dated my sister and I never told you anything. You owe me one,” Mike raised an eyebrow as he looked around for said sister. He snickered as he watched Nancy sitting down next to Robin, who was discreetly holding his sister’s hand. 

“Whatever,” Jonathan rolled his eyes. “But as Will’s best man…”

“Yeah yeah, you know I care about Will with everything in me. And that I love him since we were kids,” Mike mumbled as he blushed brightly. “You know that I’ll take care of him.”

Jonathan’s eyes soften immediately at Mike’s words. He walked up to him and squeezed his shoulder before ruffling his hair. Jonathan laughed as Mike swatted his hand away. “I know, Mike. I trust you with him. There’s nobody else I would trust Will with.” 

At Jonathan’s words, a warm soft feeling started to spread through Mike’s body. He nodded, silently not trusting himself to say anything for a while. He was so happy. He was grateful and thankful that life gave him this opportunity to be a part of this wonderful family. 

Clearing his throat, Mike nodded once again. “I-I promise that you can trust me with him,” he mumbled before chuckling. “Anyway, where’s the mess of your boyfriend?”

Jonathan rolled his eyes albeit fondly as he pointed behind him. “He’s getting ready to take the pictures. I’m glad I taught him how to be a good photographer months ago. I will be taking some pictures in the reception, but since I’m the best man and I’m needed here...I had to give that responsibility to Steve.”

“I trust your choice. You wouldn’t jeopardize this day for anything. Plus, I’ve seen some photos that Steve has taken. He’s good,” Mike reassured him as he senses the slight nervousness of the other boy. “Don’t worry too much. He’ll do fine.’

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Mike.” Jonathan nodded at him before turning to the other party members. “Okay, we are going to start soon so please get into your positions.” He directed as he walked to the best man spot on the opposite side of Lucas. 

As soon as Jonathan order processed, the party immediately and quickly made their way over to their respective spots. (Lucas and El on Mike’s side. Jonathan and Max in Will’s. And Dustin in the officiant spot.) 

Mike exhaled sharply as the nerves started to settle in as the soft tunes of the orchestra started playing. He closed his eyes momentarily, hoping and praying at whoever is up there that he will be able to make Will happy- that their love will last forever. 

He opened his eyes after a few seconds and smiled softly at the view in front of him: Holly had volunteered herself to be the flower girl even if she isn’t that much of a kid anymore. Will and Mike couldn’t say no though. If anything, it made the wedding more intimate for them. 

As Holly went down the aisle throwing flower petals around, Mike scanned the audience quickly finding his mother. His heart felt heavy as he noticed the empty seat next to her. Ted had decided he didn’t want to be a part of the wedding since he still hasn’t accepted Mike’s relationship with Will. It hurt Mike. A lot. But he wouldn’t let Ted’s presence- or well lack of- ruin this day. Karen looked over at the empty seat and pursed her lips as she shook her head at Mike. However, she grinned at him as if silently communicating that it’s okay. 

He nodded as he looked away and refocused at the event in front of him. As soon as the audience stood up to welcome Will, Mike’s palms started to get sweaty. This is it. 

This is the moment that Mike and Will have been waiting for since they were 16. This is the moment where the stars have aligned and planned for them. This was his destiny. 

The party had a bet going on about whether Mike was going to cry as soon as he saw Will walk down the aisle and Mike had been positive that he wouldn’t. However, the second Will appeared, Mike could feel the tears starting to form. 

He could hear a snicker next to him, but he refuses to acknowledge it. 

He always made fun of those cheesy movies that said that the minute their fiance walked down the aisle it felt like the whole world was fading away. But, _ Holy shit, _Mike mumbled as he looked at Will. 

In that moment, Mike fell more in love with Will. He...looked beautiful. Like a fucking angel. He felt the tears running down his face and he shook his head, a bit ashamed that he was crying. Although, if someone is marrying their soulmate they would’ve started crying too. 

When Joyce and Will got closer to the altar, Mike forced himself out of his shocked state and made his way towards them. He smiled tearfully as Joyce embraced him. 

“I trust you. And I love you, Mike,” she whispered before she let go of him and handed him Will’s hand. 

Mike nodded at her before glancing over at Will- his soon to be husband. He swallowed thickly as he took Will’s hand in his. “Hey-”

“Hi, baby,” Will whispered, tearfully. He had silent tears running down his face as he squeezed Mike’s hand tightly. “This is it.”

“This is it,” Mike repeated before he leaned over and hugged the other tightly. He stiffened as he realized he wasn’t supposed to hug the other and pulled away quickly. He looked towards the audience and couldn’t stop the blush that started to form. “Uh-Sorry-”

Will shook his head, blushing brightly as he tugged Mike’s hand. “It’s okay...I needed it.”

Mike chuckled as he let out a sharp breath. He nodded towards the altar. “You ready for this?”

“Oh, I was born ready,” Will joked as he grinned brightly. After all, he has been dreaming about this day since he was a young teen. 

Mike licked his lips and nodded again, squeezing Will’s hand. He looked towards the party and felt overwhelmed with emotion as they looked at them with happy expressions. 

“Okay, let’s do this,” Mike mumbled as he walked towards his spot along with Will. As they finally reached their respective positions, Mike couldn’t keep himself from glancing over at his soon to be husband. He hopes that Steve is capturing all of this or else he will kill him. Not really ...But yeah.

“Now that the gentlemen have finally graced us with their presence,” Dustin started, rolling his eyes fondly. He looked at the couple in front of him and smiled. “We can start this awesome wedding. First of all, I want to welcome you all to the union of William Byers and Michael Wheeler- or better known as _ Byeler _which my boyfriend, Lucas, and Max created for them.”

Mike snickered as he risked a glance at Lucas and was happy to see that he was blushing from the attention. 

“- anyways, I want to make this as quick as possible since the sooner I officiate their wedding the sooner we get to the party!” Dustin exclaimed, earning some laughs from the audience. “When Will and Mike asked me to marry them I was thrilled. It gives me great honor to be able to make their partnership official in front of their loved ones. And I’m so happy for them-”

Will choked out a cry as Dustin carried on. 

“...With that said, I’m going to skip the long lectures about how married life is something important which needs to be cherished and respected because I know that both of you know that. I know that you both love and care for each other. I don’t need you guys to reassure me in that. So we are going to start with the vows...which by the way I hope you guys-” Dustin looks at the audience. “Brought tissues or something because they are extremely cheesy..”

Mike chuckled and nodded as he turned to face Will. He grinned as he Will faced him and extended his hand. Taking Will’s hand in his, Mike sighed nervously, hoping he won’t stutter or make a fool out of himself.

“Mike? You want to go first?” Dustin asked, softly.

Mike nodded, thanking him as he maintains eye contact with Will. As soon as Will smiled that warm and kind smile, everyone else started to fade away. It was as if they were the only ones in the universe coming together at last. A union. 

“W-Will,” Mike stuttered, wincing at his own awkwardness. “I had a hard time sitting down and writing my vows. I’m not good at words and you know that. Anything I wrote didn’t seem enough or passionate enough. Or good enough. And you deserve the very best, Will, which is why I don’t understand why you are marrying me-” He chuckled as he noticed Will’s expression. “Don’t look at me that way. You just- You’re just everything good in this world, you know? You’re sunshine rolled into one person. You make my bad days seem okay and more bearable. You make me feel like I have thousands of good qualities and like-” Mike’s voice cracked as he sniffled. “You make me feel like I’m worth it and that I’m more than this overdramatic, annoying, lanky kid. You make me feel like I’m on top of the world, Will-”

Will’s eyes soften and he rubbed his thumb on top of Mike’s hand as he, himself, started to tear up.

“...And God, you deserve to feel the same way, Will. After how awful life has been to you...you deserve to be okay and happy and f-fucking enjoying life. And I promise I’ll make sure that the universe grants you with that. I promise to do whatever it takes to make you happy and feel loved every waking moment. I promise that you’re the only one for me and nobody compares to you. Years ago I said that asking you to be my friend was the best thing I’ve ever done- and it still is, but this?” Mike smiled, softly. “Asking you to be my husband? To spend your life with me and you agreeing to it? God, that’s the most wonderful thing that the universe could’ve given me. It’s more than I truly deserve. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. Ever. You amaze me every single day and I can’t wait to become more enamored with you.”

Mike sniffled as he smiled warmly at Will, he pulled his hand away and wiped Will’s tears away. “I just- I promise to love you till the day I die. And in another life, I’ll continue to love you,” he said softly as if that part was only for Will to hear. 

Will leaned in towards Mike’s hand and kissed Mike’s wrist softly before taking that hand in his own. He squeezed it as he looked over at Dustin, questionably.

Dustin, who has been tearing up at Mike’s words, cleared his throat and nodded. “Y-your turn, Will.”

“M-mike, oh my god- Mike. You always know how to take my breath away. You’ve always been good at that even if you didn’t notice. I-I can’t begin to describe how much you mean to me. Or how much I love you. Or how much I wanted this day to come. Since we were kids I had this infatuation with you that slowly but surely turned into love. You were always my confidant you know? You were and are my everything. You make the days be a bit better. You listen to me. You know that I hate feeling weak and small- like I’m out of control, but...you give me the perfect balance of being able to rely on you and be independent. Sometimes, I still feel like I’m that wide-eyed boy who secretly admired you from afar, even though all I ever wanted was to be by your side,” Will confessed. “It feels like time hasn’t passed by because I still love you after all this time. If anything, it keeps on growing and growing with each passing day-”

Mike smiled softly, squeezing Will’s hand. He felt so lightheaded having someone like Will care about him this much. Loving him this much. He will never believe he was worthy of it.

“...And even though we've been dating for years, I still can’t believe that you love me back. It feels too good to be true- having my childhood crush and best friend be my lover? I’m so so so lucky. And being your husband- god being your husband is everything I ever wanted-” he sniffled. “All I ever wanted was to be with you and be able to love you and make you happy. Thank you. Thank you for allowing me to make that come true. I promise you that I’ll try my best to make you happy and loved and feel okay. Because you’re my person, Mike Wheeler. You’ve always been my person and on this day we make it official. And I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I’ll continue loving you in this universe and in a bunch more.”

Mike long to hug Will right there and then, but he holds back, deciding he can show Will his appreciation in the comfort of their apartment. 

However, he did squeeze Will’s hand, bringing it up to his lips as he kissed Will’s hand gently. 

“I-I told you guys to have your tissues ready,” Dustin joked as he motioned towards El and Max. “The rings, please.”

Mike glanced back at El as he felt her poke him. He smiled sheepishly at her as he grabbed the ring out of her hand. He was internally grateful that El and him had remained good friends after the breakup- that they were able to work through the awkwardness because El will always be important to him. 

When Mike had secured the ring, he faced Will again. He anxiously smiled at him as he noticed the ring on Will’s hand. Mike bit his bottom lip as he glanced at Dustin. 

“Okay, now the moment you’ve been waiting for-” Dustin’s voice was edged with enthusiasm. “The rings! Mike do you t-”

“I DO!” Mike exclaimed, flushing as he realized he yelled out his response. At hearing various snickers and laughs he pouted slightly. He took Will’s hand in his and placed the ring on his finger. “I do.”

“No need to yell, jeez,” Dustin shook his head, fondly. He then looked at Will. “Will-”

“I do. I really really do,” Will said rapidly, grinning unashamedly as the audience laughed. He took Mike’s hand in his and placed the ring on his finger. “I do.”

“You guys-” Dustin huffed before chuckling. “Let me finish this, okay? Patience is key, after all...By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may finally kiss Will, Mike-”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Mike mumbled as he wrapped an arm around Will’s waist and pulled him close. “Hi, Mr.Byers, ready to kiss the other Mr. Byers, aka me?” he teased.

“Oh shut up,” Will snorted as he wrapped a hand on the back of Mike’s neck and connected their lips. 

And yeah, Mike can’t wait to kiss his husband every single second of every single minute of every single day for the rest of his life. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @princestanley


End file.
